Soung of a Bluebird
by VinnieStokerLover
Summary: After Chat Noir unwittingly broke her heart, Corbeau turns into Bluebird by Hawkmoth. Can Chat Noir help his friend/


After defecting Desperata, Corbeau, who is the crow miraculous holder Lucette Marina, looked at Chat Noir and saw him looking at her with a smile. She looked away while blushing bright red, she has a crush on her superhero partner and was a little jealous of her other partner, miraculous ladybug, because he has a crush on her. Corbeau decided to finally gain the courage to ask him out.

"So, Chat… Where is your favorite place to go?"

Chat Noir smiled, picking a yellow rose and giving it to her, "There is a restaurant on the Eiffel tower. People said that it's the most romantic. Why do you ask?" Corbeau blushed at the question and stuttered," W-well…I was wonder if you want to go there…with me?"

The black cat hero smiled, thinking she want to go as friends, and agreed to the date. Corbeau's heart soared while she tells him to meet her there later tonight and soar off to get ready. Ladybug looked at Chat Noir," Did she ask you on a date?" Chat Noir shook his head," No We are just going as friends. My heart only belongs to you, my lady." Both of their miraculous started to beep, signaling them that they need to go. That night, Adrian was attempting to seek out so he can make his date for Corbeau when he heard a throat clearing. He turns to see his dad glaring at him. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm meeting my friends for a project to school." Gabriel pointed to his room, "No you are not. You need to stay home. I don't trust your friends. Go and practice the piano now" Adrian sighed while walking up back to his room to see Plagg, his kami, came out of his pocket. "Adrian you made a promise to Corbeau you would meet her." Adrian waved him off and started to practice. "Plagg, Corbeau and I are just friends. She'll understand."

Meanwhile at the restaurant, Corbeau was waiting for Chat Noir for their date but it became late and the restaurant was about to close. Realizing that Chat Noir wasn't coming and was stood up, the bird miraculous' heart begins to break. Corbeau took out the rose that he gave her and started to cry. "He promised that he would come."

Somewhere in Paris, A window open to reveal a man wears a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, a butterfly brooch on the center of the collar, and black dress pants." Poor little bird, her heart has been shattered. Maybe I can help her mend her broken heart." He summoned a white butterfly, infusing it with dark energy. "Seek out this little bird, my little akuma. I feel victory today."

Corbeau was so sad that she didn't see the black butterfly until it fused with the rose in her hand, turning it black and she suddenly heard a voice in her head. "Bluebird, I am Hawk Moth. Your heart has been broken by someone so thoughtless. I now give you the power to make anyone who has broken a promise to do as they had promised," Hawk Moth said. "In return, get Chat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculous for me."

Corbeau smiled. "Can I have Chat Noir as mine forever too?" She asked, the redness around her eyes seeming to brighten. "Yes," the villain said, smiling as he could see he now had her. "Not even Ladybug will stand between you and him."

She grinned. "Thank you, Hawk Moth. I'm in." The dark energy that was in the rose started to spread and started to change her, turning her dress into a blue and white off the shoulder gown, her wings turn blue and gray, and her hair was free from her braid and grew longer to her ankles. Corbeau, now Bluebird, pined her rose to her right shoulder and took off flying.

Marinette was finishing her homework when she heard screaming and, strangely, softly singing. She looked outside and gasped when she sees Bluebird singing and people running away from her akumatized friend. Tikki, Marinette's kami, saw what is happening.

"Oh, no!" She said, recognizing the hair barrette. "Marinette, it's Corbeau! Hawk Moth akumatized her!"

"What?!" Marinette asked in horror. Though she didn't know who Corbeau was really, she was still worried as the girl was a heroine like herself. Or was until now. "What could have happened?"

"We better find out," Tikki said urgently.

"Right," the dark-haired girl said. "Tikki, spots on!"

Fully transformed into Ladybug, she took off, hoping to have Corbeau back to normal again soon. Meanwhile Adrian was practicing on the piano when he also hears the singing and screaming. He ran to the window and saw Bluebird, recognizing her to be Corbeau. "Oh no. Plagg claws out." Said Adrian, transformed into Chat Noir. He followed her and see Ladybug going after Bluebird.

"Ladybug! I think I know why Corbeau got akumatized!" He said.

"Why?" She asked.

Chat Noir looked really ashamed of himself. "I didn't show up for a friend date with her," he said. "I couldn't leave home and I guess she got really upset at me."

"I don't think that's not the only thing." Said Ladybug.

Chat was about ask what she meant but he sees someone about to attack ladybug. "Bugaboo look out." Ladybug Dodges and see tons of people in a trance surrounding them. Bluebird saw them and grabbed Chat Noir.

"Chat my love." Said Bluebird.

Chat gulped at hearing that. "Oh, boy," he said, realizing what Ladybug now meant. "Um, Corbeau? Can we talk about this?" Bluebird tilted her head "talk about what. Oh, we can talk during our date. But you aren't in the right state of mind. Let me fix that." Chat noir was confused when she started to sing only it sound different. Bluebird growled and grabbed ladybug by the throat and screamed a supersonic scream which sent her across town. "Ladybug!" yelled Chat Noir.

" Corbeau this isn't you. I'm sorry I broke your heart but please snap out. I don't want to fight you. " Then he feels the people behind him grab his arm as Bluebird walked closer to him. "My love. I do forgive you and I know how you can make it up for me.", Sung bluebird, while singing her enchanting song.

_**Sleep my love as the trees above protect you from the dark.**_

_**A great river will watch you as you dream until dawn.**_

_**Sleep my love, close your eyes.**_

_**And when you awaken, the new day will bring to you a bright new world.**_

_**Sleep my love as the birds above.**_

_**Do rest their weary wings.**_

_**Let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing.**_

_**Sleep my love, close your eyes.**_

_**And when you awaken, the new day will bring to you a bright new world.**_

_**Ever so gently hear my voice.**_

_**Ever so softly feel my touch.**_

_**Always so gently I walk.**_

_**So, go to sleep, my love.**_

Chat noir tried to resist the song, but he fell under Bluebird's song. "You have him now, Bluebird! Get his miraculous!" Hawk Moth said.

"I will," she said. "But first..."

Bluebird leaned closer to kiss Chat Noir, but Ladybug came out of nowhere and kick her in the face. "Corbeau this for your good." Bluebird snarled but then smirked, "My love. Please get ladybug miraculous for me."

"As you wish, my love."

Chat then starts to attack Ladybug and Bluebird watched Chat Noir fight for her honor and for his former teammates miraculous. Ladybug then remembers the one way she broke a love spell over Chat Noir long ago and ties him up quickly. "Sorry, Chat," she said before kissing him right on the mouth. Bluebird screamed when she saw this, falling to the ground in agony. Chat Noir snapped out and saw Bluebird commanded everyone who was under spell.

Ladybug used her lucky charm, a roll of duct tape, to tape Bluebird's mouth shut so she won't cast her spell and Chat Noir uses his catatylisum to destroy the rose that held the akuma. Ladybug caught the akuma and the two watch as Bluebird turn back into Corbeau. Chat noir went up and sat next to her.

"Corbeau I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I thought you were asking me out as a friend, not as a crush."

Corbeau smiled at him. "You don't see me beyond a friend, do you?" She asked gently.

"I see you as an awesome friend, Corbeau," Chat answered honestly before looking away shyly. "It's just that...my heart belongs to someone else."

"I understand," she said before hugging him. "Thank you for being honest with me and helping me break free of Hawk Moth's spell."

_**The next day**_

Adrian saw lucette looking sad outside her locker and went up to her, "hey Lucette what's wrong."

"Oh, I'm just sad because Chat Noir gently broke my heart," she said. "I really like him, but his heart belongs to someone else."

Adrien gently smiled. "Hey, don't lose hope," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Someday, you'll find a guy that will be the one, Lucette. I just know it."

"Maybe she will become a cat lady." said Chloe, laughing.

"At least guys like me because I won't bite their heads off if they are giving me money, gold-digger." Muttered Lucette.

Then she hears a laugh and saw a tall, slender, attractive teenage boy of fair skin. He has a Roman nose, pale pink lips, light aqua blue eyes, and medium-length black hair that has dyed teal blue tips. He wore a white shirt with a black Jagged Stone imprint and black jeans ripped at the knee. He also wears a brown leather bracelet, yellow and orange wristbands, and his fingernails are painted black. He has a sky-blue jacket with a navy-blue hoodie underneath, as well as black high-top converse with multi-colored splotches. He wears a black ring with silver outlining on his left pointer finger and black gauges in his ears.

Lucette knew he was Luka Couffaine, a classmate of hers and her gave her a bright red rose and smiled, "you're really funny, Lucette. I was wondering if you would go out with me sometime.

She almost swoons when she sees him and Adrien smiles. "Go on," he whispers encouragingly. Lucette took a deep breath and walked over. Adrain watched as his childhood friend was making plans to go out with him.

_**A/N: I want to thank Goldgaurdian and Redbat for helping me out with this fic. School and work has me down and family issues as well. But I hope you guys loved it. Vinniestokerlover signing out.**_


End file.
